Chuck Vs the Girl In the Bushes
by Flash On A Bone
Summary: An imaginary Season 6, episode 1. When a deaf girl shows up outside of Chuck and Sarah's apartment, she turns out to be more than your typical runaway.


Ella's POV

* * *

I need to keep running. I have to get away from him! My stomach rumbles but I don't care, if I can get away from him food won't matter. Even a drain pipe would be good, he can't fit and I'm tiny. I hear the man catching up to me, and I want to scream, but it will tell me where I am. I was born deaf anyways, so I wouldn't know if i was yelling or not... I sprint ahead. Wait... there's an apartment complex! I can hide in the bushes! They are thorny but again, anything to get away from him. The complex looks empty for the moment, too. I'm safe here, for now... the apartment complex looks empty for now. I may as well hide here for as long as I can before the next crazy person finds me. My hair stops flying around my head in whirlwinds, and settles down. Oh no, my hair! It doesn't blend into anything- it's a huge mass of flaming red locks that go down to my waist- they can be a real pain in the ass when I'm trying to hide. I hope my hair doesn't give my position away a_gain_.

* * *

Sarah's POV

It's been a long day. I'm just glad to get home and be done with Carmichael Industries for the day. It's been a year since I lost my memories, and thanks to my husband's unwavering care and compassion, nearly everything has come back to me. I remember our wedding day, the day we first met- it's amazing! My thoughts are thrown aside when there's rustle in one of the bushes in front of our apartment (we're moving into the house next week.) If that had been wind, it would have rustled all the bushes. Ever since that day on the beach nearly a year ago, I carry a gun with tranquilizer darts instead of actual bullets. I pull the gun out and raise it. The rustle was small... maybe I'm just seeing things? The bush rustles again. The rustle is small. Whoever's in there is the size of a child- wait, oh gosh it's a little girl, no older than 14. I see a glimpse of flaming red hair through a hole in the bush. "Show yourself!" She's either ignoring me, or just can't hear me. "You have until the count of five to come out!" I wait a second, and start counting backwards. "Five... four... three... two..." As I continue counting, I walk closer to the bush. I am mere inches away from it now. "One!" I tear open the bush to see a tiny girl with matted red hair, an oversized t-shirt and shorts in the middle of November- and her once beautiful freckled face is marred with bruises and she has a black eye. She looks terrified to see me- what happened to this girl? Tears slip down her face, and she obviously didn't think she was going to be found. "Come on, get up please. What's your name?" Panic overrides the girl's marred face, and she backs up towards the wall until she slams her head against it. "Are you OK? Please talk to me, or I'll call the police." I walk a few feet away and pull my phone out, intending to call my husband for help, when a little red blur streaks out of the bush and knocks my phone out of my hand. I realize it's the girl and quickly grab her arm. If she's a runaway, she's not doing too well, and I really need to get her inside and into some clothes. I grab her arm again as she tries to escape, but doesn't say anything at all. It's like she can't talk... then it hits me. She's deaf! I grab my gun and shoot the lowest-dose tranquilizer i have into her back. She slips to the ground, and I catch her before she can hurt herself anymore. The little girl is so light, I pick her up and easily carry her into the house. When was the last time she ate? I grab the home phone and dial my husband's cell number. Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

"We're sorry, your call recipient is unavailable at the moment." Dammit! I hang up and try Casey. Same problem. I give up and sit on the unoccupied couch, thinking of who else to call, when the girl begins to stir. She is still terrified. I think of who could help but isn't involved with the police. An idea pops into my head, and I grab the phone and dial a long-distance number. The girl starts struggling against the zip ties I put around her wrists as a precaution, and as I wait for one of my best friends to pick up the phone, I slowly walk behind her with another dart in hand and poke her shoulder with it. She falls asleep again.

* * *

Ella's POV

Where am I? I'm sitting on something, and it feels soft. I think back to what happened, and I realize I screwed up big this time. She got me! Blondie tricked me into coming out of the bush! Oh shit. She has another phone. She's calling them! I struggle for a second when something light but strong presses into my wrists. I'm not sure what they are, but they're holding me down and I don't like it! I grunt and struggle some more, trying to break whatever's tied around my wrists, when I feel a prick in my shoulder! Needle! Blondie, or someone else (I don't dare to turn my head and look) has drugged me, and I feel myself slipping away as what was obviously a sedative starts to work. I close my eyes and as I fall asleep, I hope she doesn't kill me while I'm drugged and defenseless like this.


End file.
